Most women experience cramps during their menstrual cycle. The cramps occur in the lower abdominal area corresponding to the front and lower crotch portion of a girdle or undergarment. The reason for these cramps is due to blood loss to this region, thereby causing muscular contraction in the body's attempt to create heat. This is similar to the reason why a person shivers when cold. A common solution to the problem is to take one or more of the many drugs or medicines that have been developed for this purpose. Not only do these drugs merely mask the pain, but quite often they are not effective to accomplish this purpose. Often times these drugs have serious side effects. Consequently, there is a need for some way to prevent cramps during menstrual period to reduce the pain in a safe and economical way.